iruna_onlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clases
thumb|650px|center = Requisitos para el primer Job = Warrior * Apprenticeship: Ser nivel 10 de Adventurer; hablar con Varuna en Fort Bailune, primer mapa, al norte de Bailune City. * Warrior: Tener nivel 20 de Apprentice Warrior; hablar con Varuna en Fort Bailune, primer mapa, al norte de Bailune City. * Descripción: Es una clase de ataques físicos básicos, excelente para los ataques directos uno contra uno y larga distancia. Tienen mucho HP, que combinado con skills de Provoke y Protection, lo hacen muy efectivo para luchar contra monstruos individualmente. Dependiendo de la futura clase que se escoja, STR, DEX, AGI, VIT, o CRT son las stats a tener en cuenta para ir mejorando. Mage * Apprenticeship: Nivel 10 de Adventurer; habla con Varuna en Fort Bailune, primer mapa, al norte de Bailune City. * Mage: Nivel 20 de Apprentice Mage; hablar con Varuna en Fort Bailune, primer mapa, al norte de Bailune City. * Descripción: Una clase de mago con ataques clásicos, Mages son capaces de realizar un gran daño utilizando su MP, también utilizado para sanar a sus compañeros. Suelen trabajar mucho en conjunto (Party), ya que poseen poco HP y una débil defensa ante ataques físicos. Los Mages generalmente se enfocan en INT para potenciar sus hechizos y magias de curación, VIT para adicionar HP y DEF, y también DEX para tardar menos al invocar su hechizo. CRT Muy útil más adelante para hechizos más potentes. = Requisitos para el segundo Job = Knight * Apprenticeship: Nivel 50 de Warrior; Defense 3, Battle Mastery 3; hablar con Venia en Rokoko Plains, primer mapa al este de Rokoko City. * Knight: Nivel 70 de Apprentice Knight; hablar con Ralgan en the Guild, a dos mapas al norte de Capital city Sofya y tornar a la derecha dentro de the Consulate * Descripción: Realiza un ataque del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo con gran nivel de defensa. Un DPS Knight tiende a focalizar a aumentar STR, AGI y CRT, aunque si se desea un Tank Knight, aumentarían stats como VIT e INT. Hunter *Apprenticeship: Nivel 50 de Warrior; Defense 3, Battle Mastery 3; hablar con Kady en Diel Village, al norte de building. *Hunter: Nivel 70 de Apprentice Hunter; hablar con Nepherta en the Guild, a dos mapas al norte de Capital city Sofya y del lado interior derecho de the Consulate *Descripción: Una clase con ataque de larga distancia, con muchos trucos para aumentar el ataque y el estado. Los Hunter se benefician principalmente con DEX, AGI, y CRT. Wizard *Apprenticeship: Nivel 50 de Mage; Mana Master 3, Mana Recover 3; Hablar con Rita en Witch Hunter Woods, en el medio del lugar, primer mapa al sur de Rokoko City. *Wizard Requirement: Nivel 70 de Apprentice Wizard; hablar con Maror en Capital city Sofya, al este de dicha zona. *Descripción: Una clase con magia ofensiva, focalizada en el uso de ataques elementales. INT y DEX es lo más conveniente para los Wizard. Cleric *Apprenticeship: Nivel 50 de Mage; Mana Master 3, Mana Recover 3; hablar con Maya the Alchemist en Rokoko City, al sur del lugar. *Cleric: Nivel 70 de Apprentice Cleric; hablar con Hannet en Capital city Sofya, al este de la zona. *Descripción: Una clase con magia basada en curación y buff para sí mismos y miembros de party. Los Cleric deben centrarse en INT, VIT y DEX. = Requisitos para el tercer Job = Paladin *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Knight; Double Attack 3, Relax 2, Hard Hit 3; hablar con Leyard en Pub: Fox's Den, al noreste, dentro de Capital city Saterica. *Paladin: Nivel 140 de Apprentice Paladin; *Description:Una clase de ataques físicos, enfocado en la defensa, son los principales partidarios de la línea de frente, ya que absorben todos los ataques del enemigo. Los Paladin requieren VIT para mayor HP y DEF, e INT para aumentar su MP y MDEF. Gladiator *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Knight; Double Attack 3, Relax 2, Hard Hit 3; hablar con Leyard en Pub: Fox's Den, al noreste de la ciudad Capital city Saterica. *Gladiator: Nivel 140 de Apprentice Gladiator; hablar con King Elbano in The Palace, al sudeste de la ciudad Capital city Elban. *Descripción: Una potente ofensiva en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. STR, AGI, y CRT es lo más importante para los Gladiator, pero también se puede optar por DEX y VIT para aumentar sus probabilidades de golpe y nivel de supervivencia. Assassin *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Hunter; hablar con Solf en Pub: Fox's Den, al noreste dentro de Capital city Saterica. *Assassin: Nivel 140 de Apprentice Assassin; hablar con King Elbona en Elban. *Descripción: Una clase especializada en la evasión y en el uso de trucos para vencer a sus enemigos. Generalmente se focaliza en subir su AGI para obtener mayor EVA y A class that specializes in evasion and tricks to take down foes. Assassins may focus on AGI for higher EVA y el principal stat de daños dependiendo del tipo de arma utilizada (por ejemplo INT para armas arrojadizas). Sniper *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Hunter; hablar con Solf en Pub: Fox's Den, al noreste dentro de Capital city Saterica. *Sniper: Nivel 140 de Apprentice Sniper; *Description: Una clase que inflinge daño a larga distancia, capaz de matar al enemigo que logre alcanzar. Los Sniper se centran en DEX, AGI, y CRT, aunque muchas veces prefieren DEX y STR para maximizar el daño con su Arrow Rain. High Wizard *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Wizard; Fire Lance 3, Ice Spear 3, Mana Recharge 3, Thunderbolt 1; hablar con Nesri en President's Office, noreste de Capital city Saterica. *High Wizard: Level 140 de Apprentice High Wizard; *Descripción: Una forma más poderoza de Wizard en cuanto a magia ofensiva. Los High Wizards tienen una gran variedad de ataques elementales y hechizos. Enchanter *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Wizard; Fire Lance 3, Ice Spear 3, Mana Recharge 3, Thunderbolt 1; hablar con Nesri en President's Office, al noreste de Capital city Saterica. *Enchanter: Nivel 140 de Apprentice Enchanter; *Descripción: Una clase mágica con hechizos de apoyo muy eficaces, capaz de ser un tanque y/o un autoskill. Bishop *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Cleric; hablar con Cleil en President's Office, al noreste de Capital city Saterica. *Bishop: Nivel 140 de Apprentice Bishop; *Descripción: Una clase avanzada de sanadora, los Bishop son uno de los más buscados para las Party. Su amplia gama de hechizos de apoyo aumenta en gran medida el dominio de la batalla por parte de ellos y sus compañeros. Se centran generalmente en INT, VIT y DEX. Monk *Apprenticeship: Nivel 120 de Cleric; hablar con Cleil en President's Office, noreste de Capital city Saterica. *Monk: Nivel 140 deApprentice Monk; *Descripción: Una clase con ataques físicos con la habilidad de potenciar ataques. Los Monk son muy eficaces en solitario debido a sus skill de apoyo y ofensivos. = Clases especiales = Samurai * Requerimientos: Nivel 100. Debe estar completa la quest de Suigetsu. * Clase: Cualquier clase puede convertirse en un Samurai. * Descripción: Una clase alta en ataque, que se centra en maximizar el daño. Minstrel * Requerimiento: Nivel 100. Debe estar completo la Quest de Merchant Rulea en Elban City. * Clase: Cualquier clase puede convertirse en Minstrel. * Descripción: Una clase de apoyo que se describe como "no se ve mucho en batalla". La mayoría de las canciones requieren el uso de MP y HP, se recomienda tener al máximo esas estadísticas. Los Minstrel también son conocidos por viajar, muchas de las misiones de habilidad serán necesarias para ir de un lugar a otro recogiendo items. Ninja nih ... * Requerimientos: Nivel 100. Debe completarse Quest de Suigetsu en Minaula castle. * Clase: Todas las clases pueden ser un Ninja. * Descripción: Una clase alta de ataque, que puede centrarse en la evasión y la acumulación de daño. Categoría:Espadas